This invention relates to medical and surgical protective wear, and in particular to medical and surgical masks.
In the medical field, the present hygienic and sanitary situation made the use of protective elements even more necessary to the operators.
Thus, particularly in the surgical field, the protection offered by the masks used at present that cover only the mouth, the lower portion of the nose and the surrounding areas has become insufficient.
Accordingly, new protection masks should be provided offering a nearly total protection of the operator's head and neck without causing any secondary drawbacks due to the integral structure thereof.